The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of 3 different ALVAC-HIV live recombinant canarypox vaccines, vCP205 vs. vCP1433 vs. vCP1452, each given twice, followed by immunization with the same ALVAC-HIV recombinant and subunit HIV-1 gp160 MN/LAI-2 vaccine in PCPP adjuvant. In addition, we will compare immune responses and serum antibody responses achieved by immunization with each ALVAC-HIV vector given at 0 & 1 months, followed by simultaneous immunization with each ALVAC-HIV vector and subunit gp160 MN/LAI-2 in PCPP given at 3 & 6 months.